Zack's Lesson
by Leonahari
Summary: The real reason behind why Genesis bore hatred for Zack throughout CC, and why Angeal can no longer look at Genesis without smirking...rated to be safe.


**A/N: I don't own anything. So, Square implies that Genesis hates Zack because of *spoiler* Angeal's will and the Sephiroth-dumbapple issue. Well, I have another theory. Behold:**

**Zack's Lesson**

"I think you're improving," said Angeal Hewley, "I don't know why you're so hard on yourself all the time."

"Please, don't force me to endure another one of your infamous lectures, Angeal," replied Genesis Rhapsodos, "I don't have the time. Besides, I don't know what you're talking about."

Zack Fair stopped walking, and edged towards the partially closed door. Angeal was consoling Genesis? Zack would have loved to hear Angeal torture Genesis with one of his lectures.

"You _do_ know what I'm talking about," Angeal said, "and I'm saying that you over analysis things too much. Just let it go."

"There is nothing to analyze, any fool can see that," Genesis mused, "Would you like me to spell it out for you?"

"Don't be so critical, Genesis. You did fine," Angeal replied.

"You're wrong," Genesis said, bitterly, "Nothing went as planned."

"Because you had high expectations," Angeal said.

"Perhaps, I met the _lower_ standards then," Genesis said, and something was thrown against the door.

Zack jumped back, eyes widening in surprise as an empty pop can rolled through the open gap between the door and the wall. He sighed in relief.

"You're going to have to clean that up," Angeal said. Zack silently agreed.

There was an irritable sigh. "Angeal, focus, _please_," Genesis snapped.

"Genesis, there's nothing I can do or say to you that's going to make what happened any less embarrassing for you. What's done is done." Angeal sighed.

There was a short silence. Zack leaned a little closer to the door.

"So, you agree, then," Genesis replied, as a chair screeched across the floor, "I was terrible."

Angeal gave a short laugh. "It happens to everyone," he said, "All I'm saying is for your first time, you did well."

There was sharp intake of breath. "It does _not_ happen to everyone," Genesis snapped, "How would you know that if it was your first time too?"

Zack immediately blushed. How would he have known that's what they were talking about? He shrugged and thought he might as well finish what he started.

"I was trying to comfort you by saying that," Angeal admitted with a short chuckle.

"I don't find any of this humoring," Genesis snarled.

"Genesis," Angeal protested, "Just forget about it."

"It didn't _work_! How can I forget about it after weeks of planning it," Genesis said in disgust.

"You spend weeks planning _that_?" Angeal replied. Zack stifled a snort of laughter.

There was a long silence. He leaned closer to the door instinctively. The silence was stifling and he could sense they were glaring at each other.

"Don't take that too seriously, Genesis," Angeal finally said.

"Maybe I should quit this now and be done with it?" Genesis replied, coolly, "Then, perhaps, I could save myself the embarrassment."

"Do you have any idea of how childish you sound right now?" Angeal accused. Zack smirked in triumph.

An irritable groan answered his comment and heavy footsteps started to pace the length of the room slowly. Zack was close enough to the door to see the tail of Genesis' coat flash past his line of vision before it disappeared.

"I'll see you in training," Genesis finally snapped.

Zack realized just in time that that would mean he would be exiting the room, and that it was in Zack's best interest to leave immediately. So, he did.

While he was back in his dorm, Zack waited there for a few minutes to mull over what he had overheard. He knew it would definitely change the way he saw those two, apart or together. In the back of his mind, he would always be thinking about what he had heard them say.

How could Zack have been so oblivious? Of course, he knew they had been friends since they were young, but Zack had never witnessed them doing or saying anything out of the ordinary. That is, unless, they wanted it to be a secret.

Zack nodded absently. That must be it. They didn't want anyone knowing.

Zack felt a heavy guilt settle in his stomach. Well, he didn't want to live with a secret like that all his life, and he didn't like the thought of Angeal hiding his true self from him. They were friends, right? Real friends knew deep, dark secrets, and Zack would make sure Angeal knew he could trust him.

But how would he tell Angeal and Genesis that he knew?

It wasn't like he could just walk up to them and say, "Hey, guys, so I overheard your private conversation the other day. Don't worry, Genesis, I'm sure Angeal didn't care about your premature orgasm."

That would definitely ensure his fate in SOLDIER.

No, he'd have to do it with a light gesture. He had never been good at those types of things, but it was worth the effort.

Zack knew from experience that if he had to talk to a couple about something as important as this, he needed to go through the female first.

He held back a blush at the thought. Who was the female in Angeal and Genesis' relationship? If he made the wrong decision, he could cause a fight between them and he didn't want to do that.

Well, he thought with some reluctance, if Genesis had talked about 'it' not working, then Zack could assume he had been the dominant one in their bedding experience. Therefore, he was the male of the relationship.

Zack sighed and shook his head. He couldn't picture Angeal in a feminine role. Genesis was a touch more feminine than Angeal, in Zack's opinion. Maybe, they traded positions in bed as opposed to not in bed?

Yet, with that said, Zack knew from watching his mom and dad argue when he was growing up, that the woman always did the nagging and the man was supposed to give advice or comfort her in some way. That's just how things went.

Genesis was definitely nagging Angeal. Then, he must be the woman in their relationship.

Zack sighed. If that was the case, he didn't really feel all that comfortable talking to Genesis about what he had heard. He didn't know him that well, and knew that the chance of him coming out of it in one piece were lower than if he spoke directly with Angeal. But, he would have to abide by the unspoken rules of a relationship, or in other words, if Genesis was the female, he would appreciate Zack's honesty enough to not hurt him.

With that thought, Zack decided that he would have to try and get Genesis on his own. It would be a little difficult, given the fact that he never usually saw Genesis at all, and he didn't want Angeal to think he was leading Genesis on. If anything, that would definitely cause a fight.

Zack would have to be careful about this.

"Hey, Zack!" Kunsel greeted, cheerfully, as he walked by Zack's open door.

A little light went on in Zack's head and he rushed out before Kunsel could disappear around the corner.

"Wait!" he called. Kunsel stopped walking to look back at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did Lazard put you on duty tonight?" Zack asked, curiously.

"Uh, now that you mention it, I do have a shift –,"

"Can we switch?" Zack said, suddenly, "You take mine tomorrow morning if I have yours tonight."

"…Sure, Zack," Kunsel said, "Did you have plans tomorrow or something?"

"Plans? Oh, yeah, I did," Zack lied.

"Well, my – your shift starts soon then. I was supposed to be stationed in Loveless Avenue," Kunsel said, "Thanks a lot, Zack. I wanted to get some training in anyways."

Zack didn't hear him. He had already bolted down the hallway. Kunsel had been bragging lately about how Lazard kept placing him on shift at the same time as Genesis. So this would be his chance to talk with him alone.

When Zack arrived in Loveless Avenue, he was more than happy to spot Genesis there. He had a deep frown on his face, and Zack hoped he could cheer him up a little bit.

It's got to be hard keeping a secret like that, he thought, absently.

Zack approached him, glancing from side to side as if he half-expected Angeal to come out of no where and block his path. He swallowed the rock in his throat as he went and stood next to Genesis and gave him a brilliant smile. Genesis continued to frown and looked away from him.

"Well, look who it is," Genesis said less than enthusiastically, "Zack the Puppy."

"Genesis," Zack greeted, trying to keep the high spirit in his voice. It was difficult with Genesis in his particular mood.

Zack shuffled his feet a bit, as he tried to decide how to start the conversation. Obviously, standing out in the street, surrounded by gaping fans of Genesis, was not the greatest place to have such a talk. Zack glanced around for somewhere secluded and hidden, and spotted a narrow ally way across the way.

He turned back to Genesis, who stared in the opposite direction. Perhaps, he should start with small talk first.

"So, uh…" Zack mumbled, as he stared down at his feet, "how are you?"

Genesis shot him a side glance, and decidedly started to walk away from him. Zack cursed under his breath and ran up to walk beside the First Class. This would be a little harder than he thought.

"I mean, you look a little…uh, mad or something," Zack said. Genesis kept walking as Zack followed in his shadow. He just ignored him.

"So, uh," Zack trailed off. What could he say now? Things have gone from bad to worse.

Then, he had a brilliant idea!

"I'm having girl troubles," Zack blurted out, "and I was wondering if you could help me."

Genesis stopped and turned to Zack with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were still cold, but his overall expression was lined with confusion. "And you're asking me because…?" he said.

Zack shrugged. "Maybe you can help me," he said, casually, "You know, give me some advice?"

Genesis frowned. He seemed reluctant when he said, "I guess if the puppy has no other friends to talk to, then I feel obligated to lend an ear."

His comment rolled off Zack like water on oil. Zack smiled brightly. "Okay," he smiled. Now he would have to quickly come up with a story. He pointed at the ally way, "Can we talk there?"

Genesis sighed. "Fine," he said.

Zack happily led the way and then turned back to Genesis. He figured this wouldn't be too hard to do after all.

He noted that Genesis looked more irritated than anything, which Zack was grateful for. He didn't want him suspecting he was up to something.

"So, I've got this problem," Zack started, Genesis looked like he was half-listening, "and I don't know how to say it…"

Genesis' shoulders dropped a couple inches. He rubbed his temple with a leather-clad hand.

"Okay, I'm just going to tell you straight out," Zack said, bravely, as he decided to drop the story all together.

Genesis glanced in silent plea back out at the busy street, unsuspecting and completely oblivious to Zack's motive.

"Look…I, uh," Zack started. How was he supposed to say this? Maybe he should have talked to Angeal first.

No. He didn't want to do that to them.

"Second Class SOLDIER Zack!" Genesis snapped. Zack immediately perked up, "Just spit it out!"

"I…," Zack bit his bottom lip, "I… knowaboutyouandAngeal."

"I beg your pardon?" Genesis said.

"You seriously didn't hear me?" Zack asked, heart dropping.

"No, I didn't."

"I have to say it again?" Zack sighed. Why did life hate him so?

"Well, no, you don't have to repeat it." Genesis said, "I have no interest in listening to your problems."

Zack took a deep breath, and before Genesis could leave he blurted, "I know about you and Angeal."

Genesis turned to face him again, but Zack was surprised to see that he was neither red in the face nor upset. In fact, he looked more confused than anything. Zack's heart dropped as he realized he should probably make himself a little clearer.

If Genesis was going to be thickheaded once in his life, it had to be now.

"I mean, I just wanted you to know…" Zack started, but soon realized that what he was about to say didn't really make much sense, "Well, you know."

"No, I don't," Genesis frowned, impatiently, "and you say I talk in riddles."

"Okay, just promise not to get angry with me?" Zack pleaded. He could feel his face burning, and thought absently that he shouldn't be the one embarrassed.

Genesis raised an eyebrow. Zack took that as a yes. "I know that you and Angeal are…well, involved and –,"

He was suddenly cut off by a burst of hysterical laughter. Zack blinked in surprise. Genesis was shaking with chuckles as he held his arms around his chest to stop his ribs from tearing apart. Before Zack could stop him, he had disappeared around the corner into the street, leaving Zack staring after him in bewilderment.

That was so convincing, he thought.

He knew Genesis would either deny it or beat him up, so then he would have to go to Angeal or – at worst – both of them.

The rest of the night went by slowly. Genesis had disappeared for the rest of the shift, and by the time Zack had returned to ShinRa and his dorm, he was beat.

He had training tomorrow with Angeal. He would talk to him then.

There was a knock at his door.

Zack sat up in bed and peered across the room through the darkness. "Who's there?"

The door opened and Angeal stepped in. The light turned on and Zack felt his heart hit rock bottom. Had Genesis gone back to Angeal and accused him of telling Zack? Damn, he should have seen that coming. He guessed that meant Genesis was the woman in the relationship, and Angeal was in the doghouse tonight.

"Sorry," Zack said, thoughtfully, before Angeal could open his mouth.

Angeal smirked. "I have to say, that was entertaining," he chuckled.

Zack blinked. Wasn't Angeal upset that he had possibly damaged their relationship?

"Angeal, I –,"

"So, what got that idea in your head?" Angeal smirked, as he leaned against the closed door.

"Uh…idea?" Zack gasped, "But, I thought – I heard you talking this morning and –,"

Angeal tilted his head in a curious manner. "You heard us talking about our trial, Zack," he stated.

"Trial?" Zack repeated. He felt his face burning up again.

"Every three months Lazard holds trials for the First Class' to see if they've been improving. Like I do with you at the end of each month when I get you to fight your last month's data in the training room," Angeal explained.

Comprehension dawned, and Zack's mouth fell open. "Oh…," he breathed.

"Genesis and I had our trial yesterday, and Sephiroth was the one grading us," Angeal continued, "Genesis believes he did terribly because he made a few mistakes in his haste to impress Sephiroth."

Angeal laughed, "Though, I have to admit, you did well, Zack. I've never seen Genesis so lost for words."

Zack swallowed deeply. "Great. Is he going to kill me next time we meet?" he said.

"No, but I'll have to tell him it was a misunderstanding," Angeal smirked, "I think he thought you were…hitting on him or something."

Zack's eyes widened. "No, I wasn't, I was just –,"

"Don't worry," Angeal laughed, "I'll clear it up."

He put his hand on the door knob, but before he left he said, "I would like to know, Zack…"

"Huh?"

"Why were you listening behind the door?" Angeal asked.

Zack felt his heart drop lower. He didn't think his stomach went that low. Perhaps, his heart was stuck in his intestines somewhere…

"…uh…"

"Forget I asked," Angeal said, "but remember your honor…"

And Zack had to sit through another lecture, while Genesis stifled a snort behind the closed door.

* * *

**A/N: I was bouncing this idea around for a while. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
